Lake and wide river infestation by hyacinth, hydrilla and the like requires massive high production eradication involving the pumping of a great volume of water and comminuted aquatic growths in the form of a slurry. To be economically performed with a minimum of impact upon the adjacent environment it is necessary that the transfer of the slurry to remote areas be carried out without clogging of the transfer equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,537 provides an extensive disclosure of the state of the art to which the present invention relates. This patent is of particular interest as disclosing a final comminuting operation taking place on the discharge side of the pumping system.
Reference should be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,718 and 4,104,813 as disclosing cutter head structure applied to pumps.